Smooch
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Shounen ai. Dante is bored and alone, trying to get some sleep. That is until Nero comes along with an odd request. Warning, this is short.


Title: Smooch

Summary: Shounen ai. Dante is bored and alone, trying to get some sleep. That is until Nero comes along with an odd request. Warning, this is short.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: T for a kiss and maybe some bad words. OOCness. Shounen ai. T to be absolutely safe.

…- Smooch -…

The days have been crawling by slowly. The only hunts out there were close by and the hunted were nothing but small fry, barely enough to give the elder the jolt he needs to stay awake during battle. Drinking a cup of coffee gives him more of a start then fighting lesser devils.

It's snowing outside, has been for quite a while now and the slayer isn't very happy with it. Snow means frozen devils. Weak, dull, he's seen them all. However, those demons don't cause too much trouble on the way. They use the cold to migrate to colder areas down south, usually passing towns like these because the cold stretches pretty far. Damn migration instincts. Which sucks even more because they are followed up by the mating season, making the icy demons gather in large groups and bigger numbers. Bigger numbers means more hunts, but when finished Dante would always return home wet, cold and hopelessly alone.

Then there's the lack of sleep he's been having. In his dreams the slayer is plagued by dreams of a certain young punk he's met a few weeks ago, some nice, some even better. When he is awake it's nothing better, his brain constantly drawn back to the silver haired young punk bitch that drop kicked him in the face as a welcoming greeting. Sure Dante had deserved the kick, but a simple hello would have sufficed.

Though that probably wouldn't have caught his attention.

If the younger slayer hadn't been there to kick his ass and give him a run for his money, Dante is sure he would have died of sheer boredom somewhere near that pretty fountain in Fortuna. With a sigh he relaxes once more, glaring at the topless girl smiling in his face before closing his eyes, desperately trying to get some sleep.

God have mercy on this poor soul that has just entered the office and is now closing the door with a soft click. The slayer pretends to be vast asleep, ignoring the soft footsteps that come his way. Whoever it is, they are stupid enough to round his desk and come to a stop next to him. The slayer can feel it on his skin, can feel the staring of this person's eyes all over his body. He ignores the somewhat giddy sensation coming from the attention, willing himself as still as a corpse. Maybe they'll get the bloody hint and leave him the hell alone. He couldn't be less interested if…

"Is this how you greet someone? And here I was wondering if it was wrong to greet someone new by drop kicking them in the face." Now, Dante is interested.

The magazine slips from his face when he turns his head, landing in a sloppy mess on the floor. With a grin the slayer greets the young man, actually very pleased to see the kid. "Want me to get up and show you how happy I really am?" He jests with a grin, again the bubbly feeling returns when the youngster colours a little red. With a huff the youngster takes a small step back as the elder kicks his boots off the desk to face him better.

"What do you want?" His tone is soft and inviting, and he's but what curious to see what the teen is doing all the way out here when he could be at home all the way out there. Home in Fortuna with his stupid little girlfriend. What's her face? Yeah her, the redhead.

Whatsherface.

"I ah… uhm." The younger man begins, moving to lean against the desk. He deliberately avoids eye contact with the other for some reason. "…wanted to ask… if… if you…" He fidgets, fingertips absently tracing the bandage hiding his demonic bringer. The older man waits patiently for the younger hunter to continue, right now just enjoying the kid's company for a while. "… kissed a girl?" Nero finally mumbles, face cast downwards to prevent looking at the elder.

Who is, by the way, gaping at him. Did his reputation not peruse him to Fortuna? "Yeah…?" He slowly nods, mind coming up with possibilities on how to fix the reputation matter. He might need to make another trip there, though he might end up damaging the poor citizens of the religious city.

"Didyoulikeit?" Did the teen move a little further away from him? Dante can swear he saw the kid move a few inches away from him.

And… did he like it? Did he like it? Does Johnny Depp shit in the woods? He doesn't know about sweet and sexy Johnny, but he does know that he liked kissing girls. Guys too, he liked kissing those too. Hell, kissing is just fun no matter who you do it with. Well, there are many exceptions but the slayer rather not go into those. What is important is that the kid is here, asking him if kissing girls is fun. The slayer likes to think himself as a bit of a perf, and links one and one together quickly.

So that's why the kid came to see him.

"You didn't like kissing your girl?" He pats the teen's arm from his sitting position, and finally azure eyes turn to him again. Nero mumbles something along the lines of 'not my girl' and the older man has to repress the urge to do a happy dance. More mumbles and again the teen looks away, this time the elder caught something along the line of 'wrong with me' and he doesn't like that.

Time to be a hero and fix this.

"I love kissing girls. And guys too sometimes." That catches the kid's attention, bright blue eyes on him now. "Kissing is just… fun to do." Along with other things, but Nero might not be ready to hear it.

"Now, don't tell me you came all the way out here to ask me that. You could have called for that." He smiles softly, not liking the kid's suddenly gloomy face. He seems to be thinking for a moment before seeming to make up his mind. "Forget it. This is stupid." However, before the young man can move away strong fingers wrap around the wrist of his bringer. "Come here." The elder jokes, pulling the teen on his lap. "I mean it." He gives the teen the best smile he can muster.

"Besides…" He sits back and refrains from touching the youngster too much. Might scare him off. "…her loss I'd say." He grins, feeling mighty smug for making the other male blush. He could start with this speech about there being more fish in the sea. On how Nero is a young and beautiful man, smart and sexy and that everyone would be lucky to have him. That the girl, Whatsherface is going to miss out on a loving, caring, and drop dead sexy half devil like Nero. The teen looks a bit like Dante, and if he's going to mature in the same way as Dante he's going to grow up in one of the sexiest people on the planet. That is just Dante's opinion.

He doesn't begin a speech though, decides to remain silent. More fish in the sea is great and all, but…

…Dante is one of those fish…

He likes the kid. Scratch that, he really likes the kid. No better yet…

…he really, _really_ likes the kid. He likes the badass attitude and cocky smile. Likes the way Nero fights, stands his ground without fear. Likes that knight in shining armour thing, or maybe more the dashing half demon with the shining demon arm thing. Likes how the kid rubs his nose when embarrassed or shy, like now when the silence is dragging on too long. Likes…

…no, loves the way he can be calm and fun one moment, and a raging hellion the next. A little spitfire with an attitude that rivals Dante's. The short fuse is just, sexy and alluring.

Fuck it, he fell in love the moment those boots hit him in the face.

"Can I try it on you?" That renders Dante's brain blank for a moment. The youngster fidgets once more, again running his fingertips over the black cover of his bringer. To the request the older man's throat goes dry like the desert. He had not expected this. However, his surprise is short lived and replaced with growing boldness. "You wanna try it on me? See if you kissed her right?" He teases, absolutely loving the anger rising in those beautiful blues. The younger man frowns at him, absolutely certain that he is a decent kisser. It can't be too hard, and even though he's done it only once before he knows he can kiss at least a little bit. He quickly pushes his lips against the other's, using more force then needed and actually bumping their heads together with a dull thud. Maybe he should have kept his eyes open when kissing the older man.

When he does open his eyes he's met with the slightly dazed expression of the elder, a patch of skin on his forehead a little red after the impact. The youngster's face burns up from embarrassment, and it becomes even worse when the old bastard chuckles softly. "You could've knocked her out like this." He smiles, not judging. "You gotta take it slow." He purrs, pulling the younger man close and gently placing his lips on the teen's. He gently wraps his arms around the younger slayer's waist, feeling a little bubbly in the gut when Nero relaxes a bit more after a few uncertain seconds.

When the younger male is finally a bit more relaxed and leaning a bit more against him the elder slowly sticks his tongue out, softly caressing the youngster's lips. The silver haired teen quickly catches on, parting his lips albeit shyly. The older man notices this and instead of barging in, as much as he would like to, he meets the teen's tongue halfway. Nero tastes like mint and cherries, and along with the youngster's own unique taste Dante decides Nero is his new favourite flavour.

Slowly, trying not to scare the youngster away Dante slides one of his hands over the teen's back, gently up and down to keep him calm. The younger slayer shudders in his arms, an action that sends a jolt of arousal straight to his groin. The teen gasps and breaks the kiss, quickly escaping the elder's grasp and lap.

To this Dante finally opens his eyes, hearing a magazine hit the floor somewhere close to him. "What the fuck…?" Gone. The young man is just gone. But he was right here, sitting on his lap not a moment ago. And now he's just… gone.

Or was he never there to begin with?

-Einde

Didn't come out as sweet as I wanted, but damn it I'm going to bed. Hope you liked!


End file.
